


her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you

by withredhair



Series: Buffyverse Femslash Prompts [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withredhair/pseuds/withredhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Buffyverse Femslash Prompt Generator: Buffy Summers/ Kate Lockley/ Midnight</p>
            </blockquote>





	her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Hallelujah

“You shouldn’t be out alone this late at night,” Kate calls out from her car as she cruises to a stop, and the young blonde she’s addressing turns to acknowledge her. She’s a tiny thing, older than Kate thought at first glance, dressed in jeans and a fashionable top- and she’s surprisingly familiar. Kate narrows her eyes. “Have we met before?”

The woman laughs. “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

Despite herself, Kate cracks a wry smile. “Just the pretty ones.”   _Bad Kate. Don’t flirt with the civilian in danger. Just ask her what you stopped to ask._ “Do you need a ride somewhere?” She can’t protect every person from the dangers of LA nightlife, supernatural or otherwise, but she can sometimes step in before something else gets to them.

The woman considers it for a moment, glancing around, and then shrugs with a secret smile. “Sure. Why not?” She opens the passenger side door and slides into the seat.

Kate takes a deep breath and moves the gear to drive. “Where to, miss?”

The blonde rattles off an address and Kate glances in the mirror, just in case. She’s got holy water in her cup holder between them and a stake in her belt- but the reflection checks out. She’s human. “So,” the woman says as she gives Kate a glance of her own. “I didn’t catch your name, Officer.”

“Mm,” Kate agrees. “And you didn’t give me yours.”

She smiles a mischievous smile, and Kate changes lanes to avoid staring at her. “Maybe we could guess, then. I name you, you name me.”

It’s silly, but Kate’s in a lighthearted mood tonight. “Sure,” she agrees, echoing the woman’s earlier words. “Why not?”

“Okay then.” The woman grins, turned far younger, for a moment, by the smile that’s lighting up her face. “Is it Joan?”

“Nope,” Kate says, smiling smugly.

“Joan of Arc, guarding the streets,” she adds to her guess. Some undisclosed memory dims her smile for a moment, but then she’s back in the present. “Oh well. Your turn to try,” she prompts.

Something sporty but cute for the bubbly blonde… “Riley?” Kate takes a wild guess.

Riley, as she’s now been dubbed, bursts out laughing. “Not even close!” She wipes away tears of mirth from her eyes. “Tough luck, Officer Joan.”

Kate feels her ears flush red from the repeated use of her title, and she wonders, not for the first time, what she is doing here, sitting in her police car, flirting with a mysterious blonde stranger who is definitely not named Riley, when there’s work to be done and people to save. _But_ , she reasons, _Riley needs a ride. I’m keeping her safe, too._

Some further banter is exchanged, but most of the remainder of the ride is spent in the companionable silence of people who know how to appreciate the quiet moments of rest in between the hectic mess of daily life. When they arrive at their destination, Riley looks over at Kate with a quiet smile. “Thanks for the ride, Officer Joan. I had a good time.” She unbuckles her seatbelt and gets out.

Kate can’t help but feel a pang of loss; still, she pushes it down. Brief flirtations with attractive ladies might be a nice diversion, but life goes on, and she has a job to do.

Suddenly, the door reopens and Riley pops back in. “What is it?” Kate asks as she turns to face her.

Riley’s eyes are bright and her cheeks are flushed, but she manages to say, “I forgot something.” And then she leans over and kisses her.

When they pull apart, they’re both short of breath, and Kate is feeling extremely glad she pulled the car over earlier. Riley reaches into her pocket and presses something into her hand, then exits the car. She leans over, hand on the door, not closing it just yet. “It’s Buffy,” she says.

“Huh?” Kate can’t seem to speak coherently. Great.

“My name is Buffy.” She glances down at the water bottle in cup holder between the seats, then back at Kate, who’s wearing a cross necklace. Buffy grins. “Give us a call. I think you might find something to interest you.”

And then she’s gone.

Kate looks down at the object Buffy had pressed into her hand earlier. It’s a business card, and the title reads: “Watchers’ Council, L.A.”

 


End file.
